Wndigate *Book 1*
by Ryann Charmington
Summary: The Animorphs are dead, but their new mission has only begun...


Well my fellow Anifans, I have finally gathered up the courage to start posting a brand-new Animorphs fanfic series

Well my fellow Anifans, I have finally gathered up the courage to start posting a brand-new Animorphs fanfic series!  I know it may seem weird, but the Animorphs are all dead.  Don't get mad at me!  Here's a little background info…

The Animorphs on the _Rachel_ and Ax died when they rammed the Blade ship *sniff sniff*.  When Cassie found out, she also lost the will to live.  This story starts in a place called Windigate.  Windigate is a transitional world between life and death.  The Aurgonians call it the "Land of Second Chances."  In this story, _All_ the Animorphs are reunited to begin a new mission, save Windigate and their eternal souls…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My name is Luna.  I am told that in an Earth language called Latin, it means moon.  Earth is quite a strange planet.  The people say one thing, when meaning something else.  Oh, enough!  I'll just get to my story…

I sat on my throne in the palace, longing for an adventure.  The transitional world can get very boring after a while.  I was still young, and not read to cross over.  Giya, one of my Guardians, told me it would possibly be centuries until that happened.

A cool breeze blew in between the pillars, and I saw someone standing before me.

"Rachel!" I cried excitedly, and jumped up to meet her.  We had been friends ever since she had arrived in Windigate about three years ago.  "How's it going?"

"Didn't you here?" she asked.  "My old buds are coming!  Remember them? Tobias, Ax, Cassie, Jake…"

"Marco?" I asked.  He was the one I had always wondered about.

"Of course, him too!" she replied.

"Hold on a sec."  As Princess and future Queen of Windigate, I kept track of a "guest list" of people coming into and leaving Windigate.  I picked up my clip board and looked down the list.  "Found them!  Animorphs: Tomorrow morning at 5:27!"

"Alright," Rachel said.

I let the clipboard fall next to my throne.  "Wanna go to Mt. Vertical?" I asked Rachel.  Mt. Vertical is a sheer drop down 153 stories into an enormous lake.  You could go down on skates, bikes, skateboards, whatever!  An adrenalin rush was almost a daily ritual for Rachel, and she loved going down Mt. Vertical.

"Sure, sleds this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can race down.  I still want that rematch you know."

Rachel laughed as we left the palace.  She almost always one…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Almost time," I said.

Rachel and I were waiting outside the porthole.  The main clock (which looks a lot like Big Ben according to Rachel) said the time was 5:26:14 am.  The porthole color began to shift from its normal bluish green to violet, to red, to white.  It always turned white when someone was about to come through.  The main clock gave one loud chime like it always did at an opening time.  Then, the surface of the barrier began to wrinkle.  An arm, then a head (eyes closed), then the rest of a body walked through.  The human shared many physical traits similar to Rachel, so I decided that it must be her cousin, Jake.

Jake opened his eyes.  "Where am I?" he asked in an awestruck voice.

"You've died and gone to Windigate!" I squealed excitedly.

Jake was followed by another boy (most likely Marco), a bird (Tobias), and an Andalite.  Andalites were always coming to Windigate, even if most didn't stay long.  Enough Andalites had come through that I knew what the looked like.  Then last, but not least, Cassie.  She walked in, and stood beside Jake.  They looked into each others eyes.  

"Cassie?" he said softly.  He wrapped his arms around her, and they both started to cry.  

I flapped my wings impatiently.  Are you gonna let them go on like this all day, or are you going to introduce them? I asked Rachel in private thought speak.  It was something I had picked up from the Andalites.

She nodded.  "Hey guys," she said to them.  Six pairs of eyes stared at her.  All at once the said "Rachel?"

Tobias flew over and landed on her shoulder.  How can this be? he asked.  I- we saw you die!  We were all at your funeral…

"Well, you'll be happy to know, you weren't hallucinating," I said with a smile.  "She _did_ die, and so have all of you!"

Who are you? the Andalite asked.

I straightened my self as best I could.  "I am Medalionere-Princess Luna Belle-Akka of the Aurgonian kingdom," I said proudly.  Of course, I didn't look very royal-like with how shaggy my silver-grey fur had gotten.

Princess?  What definition?

"Earth kind," Rachel replied for me.  "Daughter of a King and Queen."

I picked up the medallion hanging around my neck by its gold chain.  "This thing here means I'm the ruler of my kingdom.  One of _my_ children will wear it someday."

Your successors will share your bloodline then? He didn't seem to like that idea.

"We don't go by eldest or anything; they have to prove themselves worthy."  I was beginning to grow tired of the questions.

"_Please exit the entry porthole area,_" the clock said.  Apparently we had overstayed the time limit.

"Enough of the questions," I said as we all walked out.  "I want to show you my kingdom."  I threw open the enormous oak doors.  Before us was the magnificent vista that was my world.  "Welcome to Windigate," I said.

Then Marco broke his silence, "No wonder people are dieing to get in!"


End file.
